Oranges
by allisaacs
Summary: A short drabble about Remus and Dorcas inspired by sappy music and lack of sleep.


These characters do not belong to me, JKR is god. Please if you read it, review it. This is a short drabble based on Remus and Dorcas Meadowes. I wrote it fast so hopefully you guys like it.

"Remus. Please, this isn't your decision anymore. Stop." She pleaded. Grabbing for his arms again, he shrugged her hands off. Refusing to face her, to see the face that had been lying to him for months now. Claiming that she was trying to keep him alive longer, sacrificing herself, for him. The girl reached out again, this time jumping in front of Remus, and blocking the door. Her hands grasped his shirt firmly, her blue eyes staring directly at him. This was supposed to be the happiest of occasions, James and Lily's one year anniversary, but it was just dark memory.

"That's right Doe, this stopped being my decision the moment you lied to me! The moment you went behind my back and straight to Sirius!" His tone was now dull, as if he did not care. Which was completely opposite, Remus could not stand the fact that Dorcas had gone to Sirius. He should have been informed, he could have helped. But she could not help it, she saw what this war was doing to Remus, his cycles were off balance, everyday becoming more wolf than man.

"It isn't fair, you can't act like that anymore Remus. You can't play the jealous boyfriend role, you can't change your mind. You didn't _want_ me!" This hurt him. This statement, and the fact that tears were now forming in Dorcas' eyes, and she had her fists balled up, still clutching his shirt. He thought about how she could not have been more wrong, he wanted her more than anything, but this was not the time to be souly commited to someone, he worried about her waking up to news of his death, which was bound to happen anytime. But that was not how their story would unfold, Remus had told her months ago that they could no longer be involved, and now he was being faced with the reality that she was going to die. There was no denying it, in mere hours, Dorcas Meadowes' life would be over, and it would be her sacrifice that would give more time to the Order, to the Potters, to Remus.

There was no denying, Dorcas was brave. Remus was lucky to know her. He always considered himself lucky to have known her. But having your best friend plan out a death of someone you loved just didn't feel right. Not only that, but finding out about it James was even worse.

"You didn't want to tell me. Why. Why do you have to be so stupid. Do you realize what you've done Doe? What the hell am I supposed to do. I can't do this without you." His sentences were muffled now, his face buried in her hair, trying to soak up everything about her. Their bodies intertwined, Dorcas crying, Remus fighting back tears. He promised himself that moment that she would not see him cry, she could not see him cry.

"I'm so sorry, I - I don't know what I was thinking." She lifted her head, their eyes met and it took only mere seconds for Dorcas to fall to the floor. Remus followed suit, comforting the sobbing girl in the kitchen of the Potter's home. It was a tragic sight. A werewolf, holding a broken girl. A girl who had willingly sacrificed her life for the greater good without as much as a hesitant breath. Dorcas Meadowes was brave, a true Gryffindor at heart.

_"Professor, there has to be something we can do. You saw him, he won't last another month under these conditions. Voldemort will get to him faster than any of you." Dorcas continued to swish her coffee in the mug, it was cold anyhow. _

_"Dear, don't fret. There are many things that we can do about . I agree that Tom will break him first, he is the most fragile at this moment. We must create a diversion, something to distract him while we get Remus into hiding. We must do the same with the Potters. This prophecy has changed things. No one is safe." Dumbledore stood in front of the girl, looking between her and Sirius, who was seated across the table. His eyes wandered, wondering what the boy thought of this plan. "Sirius, is there anything you would like to add?"_

_"He must not know. If this is going to happen. Doe. No one can know, he would kill me if he knew there was even talk of this, you know how he is with pride." Sirius gave a guilty look at Dorcas. She knew exactly what he meant. Remus had told Dorcas they could no longer be together purely out of her safety, and his pride, believing it was the right thing to do. _

_About an hour later, Dorcas and Sirius' fates were decided. They were the decoys for a plan much bigger than anyone could ever have imagined. She would go directly to Voldemort, she was to blackmail him, in whichever way possible. Tempt him to let her come over to their side, become a traitor. _

Time passed, Remus and Dorcas still seated on the floor together, clutching cloth, as if it were their only lifeline.

"I'm so sorry Remus, I promised you you'd never go through this alone." Dorcas was barely audible through the sobs, but Remus just held her, he did not care.

"I know. I promise Doe. This is not the end. I am going to fight, as hard as I can. And I promise you, we will defeat him." Remus squeezed her tighter, the next few hours were all they had left together, and even though there was a full party in swing just a few feet away, he was perfectly content with holding her there all night. "I could stay like this forever, y'know that?" He smiled as he took in her scent, fresh oranges. For some reason, this smell was comforting.

"Me too. You know I love you Remus. I don't know how to get that point across, I would do anything for you." She let out a sigh, her sobbing had come to an end for the time being. "You are going to make a girl very happy one day Remus, and I am so jealous that that girl will never be me." A kiss landed on her forehead. Remus' body shifted so he was now sitting in front of her, his hands cupped her cheeks.

"You're always going to be mine Doe. No one will ever replace you. Believe me when I say that. I love you." His lips met hers, their kiss was rough, passionate. She had waited months to feel like this again, his warm comforting lips meeting her cold ones. A love that had met its end at the hand of a war. Sometimes war brings people together in unexpected ways. It teaches one to be selfless, to sacrifice for what you believe in, to make a better world for the ones you love. Even if it is just months more than you. As Remus and Dorcas sat on the ground in the kitchen, the rest of the Order was outside, unsuspecting that a girl was about to face her demise for them. Unknowing that this girls actions were purely out of love, a love that grew in a time when love was scarce, one that would not be forgotten, and could never be replaced.


End file.
